Nuestra historia
by Sele-02
Summary: Murieron como héroes, dejaron el mejor de los legados detrás. Una historia de amor que dio lugar a una leyenda. En memoria de Minato y Kushina, dos grandes shinobis que dieron la vida por el mañana.
1. Puente Kannabi

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

La brisa fría de la mañana nos rodeaba haciendo bailar las hojas tiradas por el suelo. Con la llegada del otoño cada vez eran más. Cada uno de ellos se despedía con una sonrisa entusiasta a pesar de que por dentro estaban más nerviosos que yo. El puente Kannabi era su objetivo, su misión era destruirlo y con ello podrían tener la oportunidad de dar un giro rotundo a la 3º Gran Guerra Ninja. Con una última sonrisa, dieron la vuelta y comenzaron su viaje, al mismo tiempo que sentía la opresión de mi pecho aumentando hasta casi ahogarme.

 _ **Flashback**_

—El puente Kannabi ¿eh?—mencioné al mismo tiempo que apartaba la cortina y miraba a través de la ventana del balcón.

—Sí—respondió Minato mientras colocaba la camisa que le acababa de coser nuevamente en su lugar correspondiente. Luego se acercó a mí—No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

Suspiré.

—Seguro que sí.

Sin embargo, la sensación de que me faltaba el aire no se iba. Abrí la puerta de cristal y salí al exterior apoyándome en la barandilla. El atardecer teñía el cielo en tonos amarillo, naranja y rojo intensos, dando a la visión de las cabezas de los Hokages un toque más imponente. Sentí los brazos de Minato pasar por debajo de los míos y apoyar las manos justo delante de mí, pegando su pecho a mi espalda y colocando su barbilla sobre mi hombro.

—¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? No es la primera vez que voy a una misión de este tipo.

—Lo sé.

—¿Entonces?

—No sé—dije de mala gana.

Minato se echó a reír y las vibraciones de su caja torácica me puso de punta hasta el último vello de mi cuerpo.

—Eso lo aclara todo.

Mi giré aún con sus brazos a mi alrededor y lo miré a los ojos. Seguían siendo los ojos más azules y dulces que había visto en mi vida. Podía pasarme horas mirándolos sintiendo que cada pestañeo era un desperdicio de tiempo.

—Es solo un mal presentimiento, como si algo no fuera a salir bien—temí que me llamara tonta o que me pidiera que dejara de decir chorradas, pero no. Minato nunca había considerado que nada de lo que yo dijera o hiciese fuera digno de burla, siempre encontraba el encanto en todo lo que hacía y por eso agradecía enormemente que el amor fuera ciego. Y sordo. Y tonto… al menos en su caso, obviamente yo no había salido tan mal parada.

Me miró seriamente pero sin dejar atrás la amabilidad que tanto lo caracterizaba.

—¿Alguna vez te había ocurrido?

—No. ¿Temor? Siempre. Pero nunca una opresión tan grande—lo miré con todo lo que tenía y sentía—prométeme que tendrás cuidado.

Él me regaló una sonrisa tan grande como contagiosa.

—No me queda de otra. Hay algo por lo que debo volver a toda costa.

—Ah… y ¿se puede saber qué es?—pregunté alzando una ceja.

Puso cara de sorprendido.

—Naturalmente no puedo morir sin haberme convertido en Hokage.

Noté que me hirvió la sangre y mi chakra comenzó a elevarse sin poder contenerlo. Sin embargo, Minato ni se inmutó, simplemente cortó por lo sano y me besó. Al separarse para evaluar mi expresión, sabiendo que había parado en seco mi enfado, ladeo la cabeza y encajó su boca con la mía de nuevo, abrazándome con tanta dulzura que podría haberme derretido en aquel momento. Nuestras bocas se buscaban con lentitud y pasión, encontrándonos en el otro aquel trocito de corazón que nos faltaba cuando estábamos separados y que por nuestro oficio ocurría más veces de las que nos gustaría. Me apretó contra su pecho y mi espalda se arqueó hacia el vacío, encontrándome encerrada entre la barandilla y él. No me gustaba sentirme acorralada, pero bienvenidas fueran este tipo de encerronas.

Cuando se separó de mí, ambos respirábamos agitadamente y nos sonreíamos, pero cuando iba a volver a la carga escuchamos unas risitas juveniles y silbidos debajo de nosotros y vimos a tres muchachos caminando, mirándonos con una sonrisa en el rostro y un par de sonrojos. Minato se echó a reír y tiró de mi para alejarme de miradas inquisitorias que, por qué no decirlo, también a mí me hacían sonrojar. Les sacó la lengua.

—Mañana sabrán lo que les ocurre a los mirones—les gritó mientras se alejaban a toda pastilla.

—En realidad no han hecho nada malo, somos nosotros los poco ortodoxos, tebanne.

—¿Ah sí?—me pegó a la pared una vez hubimos entrado a la casa, cogió mi mano y la puso justo por encima de mi cabeza. Luego acercó su nariz a mi oreja haciéndome reír— ¿Prefieres que te secuestre lejos de los ojos de los mirones? Puede que haga cosas más que poco ortodoxas.

—¡Minato!—le reclamé poniéndome roja de pies a cabeza. Nadie creería nunca lo que ocurría de la puerta de mi casa para adentro, era como si los papeles se invirtieran—Además, aún no se me va el enojo, ser Hokage es más importante para ti ¿no? Suéltame—le ordené con una dignidad que no poseía.

Minato me soltó para mi sorpresa, pero luego tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me miró otra vez como si pudiera atravesarme el alma.

—Sabes que renunciaría a todo en esta vida con tal de ver que me sonríes. Llevo quizás demasiados años enamorado como para disfrutar de algo en la vida si no es contigo.

—Ahora te estas poniendo melodramático—susurré avergonzada.

—Y tú te has vuelto un tomate—me miró con sorna, retándome a castigarle por llamarme por mi antiguo e irritante apodo. Por suerte para él reconocía que estaba en lo cierto.

Acaricié sus mejillas con ambas manos y sus labios con los pulgares.

—Tu recuerda llegar sano y salvo para que pueda golpearte por ese comentario, datebanne.

—Y es que no puedo vivir sin tus golpes ¿cierto?

—Bueno—dije mientras comenzaba a empujarlo hacia el dormitorio—algo me dice que hay ciertas situaciones en las que no te importa tanto que te atice.

Sus ojos brillaron como dos luceros.

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

Sabía que no tendría paz en los próximos días, hasta conocer el desenlace de esa misión. Solo esperaba que todos mis temores fueran infundados. Vi que Minato miraba hacia atrás, y algo debió ver que le llamó la atención porque desapareció como un rayo y reapareció delante de mí. Me agarró la barbilla y me besó con fuerza y con seguridad.

—Recuerda, hay algo por lo que debo volver a toda costa.

¿Para ser Hokage?

Negó con la cabeza y me sonrió con dulzura. Luego se pegó a mis labios y me susurró.

—No puedo morir sin haber sido padre, ¿no crees?

Se rio supuse, cuando mi piel se tiñó del mismo color que mi pelo. Luego con la misma regresó en un segundo con sus alumnos. La velocidad fue tal que solo se enteraron de que se había ausentado cuando reapareció.

A excepción de Rin, los otros dos todavía se sobaban el chichón que les había quedado por burlarse de la escena que habían presenciado la tarde anterior.

.

.

.

Una semana más tarde, cuando regresaba a casa después de hacer las compras, pasé por delante de la torre del Hokage y escuché mucho revuelo. Cuando me acerqué a mirar, vi una muchedumbre reunida alrededor de Hiruzen Sarutobi, quien estaba intentando apaciguar a quienes no paraban de hablar y acribillarlo a preguntas. Supe que algo gordo había pasado y el corazón me dio un vuelco.

Me abrí paso entre la gente, a veces hasta dando codazos y empujones porque nadie quería dejar hueco. Cuando llegué a primera fila agarré al 3º Hokage por la túnica y lo acerqué a mí, quizás de un modo un tanto brusco, pero lo suficientemente contundente para que todos se callaran ante la falta de respeto.

—¿Qué ha pasado?—pregunté ansiosa. El Hokage no pareció sorprendido ante el modo en que lo había atajado y respondió con total tranquilidad.

—Tenemos noticias de que el puente Kannabi ha sido completamente derribado.

Todos estallaron en vítores y gritos de alegría ante la noticia. Esto ponía las cosas en mejor perspectiva a Konoha ante la guerra y todos estaban deseosos de que se le pusiera fin cuanto antes. Sin embargo, algo en el rostro del Hokage me alertó de que no todo eran buenas noticias.

—Hokage-sama…—él sabía que solo utilizaba ese nombre cuando realmente estaba implorándole.

Suspiró.

—Sabemos que hay bajas, pero no conocemos los nombres aún.

Lo solté tan pronto como lo dijo, como si me quemara la mano. Sin decir nada me alejé por donde había venido. Noté que me llamaba, pero no le hice caso. Solo cuando llegué a mi casa me di cuenta de que había perdido hasta la compra en el camino. Cerré la puerta y me dejé resbalar por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Entonces sentí las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas y el aire de los pulmones salir precipitadamente. Siempre había sentido que tenía el control en la mayoría de las situaciones y no soportaba la idea de no poder hacer nada más que esperar. La tensión de los últimos días me llegó de golpe junto con la posibilidad de que mis peores temores se cumplieran. Rin, Obito, Kakashi,… mi Minato. Eran pocos los refuerzos que se habían mandado a esta misión por lo que las probabilidades de que alguno de ellos nunca volviera era enorme. Me aferré al hecho de que Minato me había prometido que regresaría. La otra opción era volverme loca de la desesperación.

Me levanté y fui a la cocina a hacerme alguna infusión o algo que me tranquilizara. Luego llegué hasta el sofá de la sala y me senté con la taza en la mano a esperar. Sin embargo las lágrimas no dejaban de salir y no pararon hasta que me quedé dormida con la cabeza apoyada sobre el brazo del sofá.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasé ahí tirada. Solo sé que cuando oí los golpes en la puerta, la taza con la infusión estaba casi tan fría como mi alma. Me sobresalté y salí corriendo hasta la puerta dispuesta a abrirla, pero cuando fui a coger el pomo note que la mano me temblaba. Estaba muerta de miedo, pero fuera quien fuera solo podían ser noticias y en algún momento me tenía que enterar. Siempre era mejor saber aunque no me gustara que sufrir la desesperación tan terrible de los últimos días. Por esa razón, me armé de valor y abrí la puerta.

Al otro lado de la misma, bajo la noche oscura y nubosa que anunciaba una inminente tormenta, se encontraba Minato de pie, con las ropas de jounin rotas, sucias y con manchas de sangre. Pero no fue eso lo que me detuvo de saltarle a los brazos, sino sus ojos. Los ojos que siempre tenían un brillo cálido con el que miraba el mundo, estaban ahora vacíos y oscuros, también se notaba que había llorado.

Escuché un gemido que supuse que era mío porque no le había visto a él hacer el gesto, pero era completamente ajena a ello.

—Minato… estás vivo.

Él me miró desolado. Intentó avanzar hacia mí pero las piernas le fallaron. Me apresuré a cogerlo y a regodearme de tenerlo en mis brazos sano y salvo, aferrando su cabeza contra mi cuello y aspirando su olor.

—No pude ayudarlo, no pude… les he fallado…—murmuraba él.

—Minato, ¿qué ha pasado?

—Está muerto.

Sentí otra vez el vuelvo.

—¿Quién…?

—Obito—sollozó.

Obito. Obito estaba muerto. Ese pequeño que me había robado el corazón desde que lo conocí. Ese chico que era a quien veía como modelo de como quería que fuera un hijo mío alguna vez: amable, simpático, torpe, valiente, no muy brillante pero siempre dispuesto a ayudar a los demás y a darlo todo por sus amigos. Y ahora estaba muerto. Abracé a Minato con todas mis fuerzas mientras lloraba con él. Era su alumno, debía de estar destrozado. Su muerte iba a dejar un agujero en todos nosotros. Porque si algo tenía ese pequeño, es que era capaz de influir en los corazones de los demás. El mundo acababa de perder a un gran ninja.

Saqué fuerzas de aquel a quien tenía entre mis brazos y conseguí meternos dentro de la casa. Minato tiritaba y apenas tenía fuerzas para mantenerse en pie, pero conseguí llevarlo hasta el baño. Lo metí en la bañera aún con la ropa y abrí el agua caliente. Sus ojos se cerraron al contacto con el agua y por la magnitud de sus ojeras supe que hacía bastante que no dormía. Intenté quitarle el chaleco y las ropas en lo que la bañera se llenaba, pero él no colaboraba. Al contrario, buscó la manera de apresarme y sentarme entre sus piernas, aferrándose a mí con todas sus fuerzas y enterrando su rostro en mi pelo. Supe que no lograría nada más por el momento, así que cerré el grifo cuando el agua nos llegó a los hombros y lo abracé con fuerza, dejándolo descansar.

Noté que mi pelo se mojaba, pero la causa no era el agua que nos rodeaba. Nunca en todos los años que hacía que lo conocía, lo había visto llorar. Siempre había sido capaz de encontrar el lado positivo a todo. Eso me hizo hacerme una idea de lo destrozado que estaba. Lo acompañé en el llanto silencioso.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos allí. Horas quizás. El agua ya empezaba a enfriar, lo noté porque su cuerpo había comenzado a tiritar de nuevo.

-M-Minato… déjame ayudarte, vamos a quitarte todo esto.

Poco a poco conseguí desnudarlo, al mismo tiempo que volvía a calentar el agua. Aunque sus fuerzas ya no eran muchas, me ayudó a desnudarlo y no opuso resistencia cuando comencé a enjabonarlo. Solo se apoyó contra mí y se dejó hacer. Yo también aproveché para quitarme la ropa empapada y secarme, para luego secarlo a él.

Cuando tiré de él para sacarlo de la bañera, se encogió y se llevó la mano al costado izquierdo. Se había formado un feo hematoma en esa zona.

-Mierda, Minato puedes tener alguna costilla rota—dije intentando palpar la zona, pero desistí cuando vi que se encogía ante el roce.

-Solo… ayúdame a llegar a la cama—me pidió.

-Pero ¿y si necesitas ayuda médica urgente?

Él negó con la cabeza. Resoplé. Podía llegar a ser mucho más testarudo que yo si quería y eso era decir bastante. Sin embargo, al ver su cara de súplica no pude más que asentir y colocarle el albornoz encima del cuerpo y ayudarlo a llegar al dormitorio. Una vez allí aparte las cobijas y lo ayude a recostarse. Cada movimiento era para él un suplicio y noté que le faltaba el resuello.

Fui corriendo a la cocina a traerle parte de la infusión que había tomado yo con anterioridad, calentándola previamente para ayudarlo a entrar en calor y para que tuviera algo en el estómago, pero cuando llegué, ya estaba dormido. Dejé el vaso en la mesilla en su lado de la cabecera y me metí en la cama con él. Lo abracé con cuidado, rodeándolo y llevando mis manos a la zona contusionada. Me concentré intentando recordar las técnicas de ninja médico que había aprendido en mi adiestramiento y convoqué todo el chacra del que disponía para ayudarlo a sanar.

No supe si era por el estrés emocional, el cansancio o la tranquilidad de tenerlo entre mis brazos sano y salvo, el caso es que perdí el hilo de cuánto tiempo estuve transmitiendo chacra y finalmente me quedé dormida.

.

.

Me desperté al sentir el roce de mi pelo hacerme cosquillas en la nariz, sin embargo, no abrí los ojos al momento, al principio por pereza, luego porque me percaté de que realmente alguien estaba jugando con mi cabello.

Su mano estuvo un buen rato entretenida con las hebras de mi pelo, luego bajó y me acarició levemente los párpados y las mejillas, terminando en mis labios. No pude evitarlo y le besé el dedo en respuesta a la caricia. Cuando abrí los ojos lo vi sonreírme levemente, con una mirada triste que me partió el corazón. Vi por la luz que entraba bajo la persiana que apenas estaba amaneciendo.

Me acerqué todo cuanto pude y enterré mi cara en su pecho. El hizo lo mismo en mi cabeza.

-No debiste haber hecho eso—murmuró.

-¿El qué?

-Curarme. Debiste caer rendida después de terminar.

Me incorporé para mirarlo.

-¿Funcionó?

Él se llevó una mano al costado y asintió.

-Apenas lo siento si no me muevo. Antes era como una punzada continua.

No tenía nada roto pero sí dos costillas fisuradas. Mis esfuerzos se habían centrado en restaurar ese daño para evitar que con un movimiento mayor se terminara por romper.

Respiré aliviada y volví a recostar la cabeza sobre la almohada. Él se quedó mirándome largo y tendido. Luego se acercó y me besó. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y lo apreté contra mí, besándolo con todo lo que tenía, con angustia, con añoranza, con miedo, con felicidad por tenerlo de vuelta. Lo besé siendo consciente de que ese beso podría no haber llegado a existir y dando gracias por él. Cuando nos separamos, pegó su frente a la mía y siguió mirándome largo y tendido. Yo no me quedé atrás y mis manos tampoco. Se movieron por su pelo, por su frente y sus cejas. Por sus pómulos, su nariz y sus labios. Mis dedos lo reconocían como suyo.

-¿Cómo estás?—le pregunté.

Él suspiró y cerró los ojos.

-Me siento peor que una basura…

-Mina…

Me calló con un beso.

-Por favor, no hablemos ahora, aunque suene egoísta no quiero volver a la realidad todavía.

Sentí que mi corazón se encogía con el temblor de sus labios.

 _Tan vulnerable…_

Lo abracé y besé su cuello mientras que el me estrechaba contra su pecho con todas sus fuerzas, a pesar de que sabía el dolor que tenía que causarle ese gesto. Toqué la zona.

-¿Cómo te hiciste esa herida?

-Sellos explosivos. Nos pillaron desprevenidos en el último momento, afortunadamente no hubo bajas pero si varias contusiones—asentí.

Minato cogió mi mentón con el pulgar y el índice y me hizo mirarlo a los ojos. No sabía que buscaba, pero haría todo lo posible para darle lo que necesitara.

-Gracias por volver—susurré sin apartar la mirada. Él torció el gesto.

-Prometí que lo haría.

-Y yo me alegro de que seas un hombre de palabra.

-Pero no pude traerlos a todos conmigo de vuelta…

-Shhh…-le puse un dedo en los labios para callarlo antes de que se hundiera más—sé que hiciste todo lo que estuvo en tu mano, sabíamos que era una misión peligrosa y ellos eran conscientes del peligro al que se enfrentaban. Nadie te culpa Minato. Como ninjas arriesgamos nuestra vida todos los días por el ideal que perseguimos, esa es nuestra vida y así hemos decidido vivirla.

Se quedó mirándome por más tiempo sin decir nada. Sabía que nada sacaría ese dolor que se había instalado en nuestros corazones con la pérdida de Obito, pero no quería que la culpa acabara con él. Al fin y al cabo era luchar con el sentimiento protector de un sensei.

Agarró mi cara con ambas manos y pegó su frente a la mía. Sus labios se acercaron a los míos sin llegar a besar.

-¿Puedo… me dejarías…?—intentó preguntar con un nudo en la garganta. Supe enseguida a qué se refería. No sabía si buscaba olvidar, o calor reconfortante o simplemente sentirse vivo. Pero el caso es que yo sí que necesitaba sentir que él seguía vivo, que continuaba a mi lado, así que me adelanté y lo besé con fuerza. El me respondió del mismo modo, sin delicadezas ni tapujos, simplemente mostrando la necesidad que sentíamos del otro. Mis manos se engancharon en su cabello rubio y tiraron de él, a lo que él respondió con un jadeo y un mordisco en mi labio inferior. Sus manos se movieron debajo de mi camisa y subieron hasta arrebatarme la prenda, dejándome desnuda de cintura para arriba.

De un giró se colocó sobre mí. Yo sabía que eso tenía que molestarle en el golpe, pero no hizo ningún ademán de dolor. Sus manos comenzaron a moverse sobre mi cuerpo y yo me dispuse a deslizarle el albornoz, lo único que había conseguido colocarle la noche anterior. Nuestros torsos se encontraron, piel con piel y el calor subió a niveles considerables mientras nuestras bocas se encontraban con pasión, casi con furia, bebiendo el uno del otro como si la vida misma dependiera de ello. Quizás sí nos sentíamos de esa manera. Su boca bajó por mi cuello, deteniéndose en besar y morder cada centímetro que descendía. Yo lo dejaba hacer mientras me esmeraba en masajear su cuero cabelludo y aspiré aire con fuerza cuando él se encontró con mis pechos.

No supe cuánto tiempo se entretuvo ahí, pero mi cabeza ya andaba muy lejos cuando descendió por mi vientre, deslizando por mis piernas la última pieza de ropa que me quedaba. Su boca bajó delineando mi ingle, pasando del punto más sensible de mi cuerpo y descendiendo por mis muslos y mis rodillas hasta llegar a mis pies, los cuales besó con devoción. Luego volvió a ascender con delicadeza, sin dejar casi ninguna zona visible sin besar y alcanzó el punto más álgido y sensible de mi anatomía. No me tocó al principio, solo se limitó a soplar sobre él, haciéndome estremecer hasta la última terminación nerviosa. Luego, sin previo aviso, enterró su cabeza entre mis piernas y yo enloquecí. Mi cuerpo se sacudió, una, dos, tres veces… mientras el hacía de mi lo que quería. No tardé ni un minuto en alcanzar mi límite, la necesidad era demasiada.

Cuando terminé, aun regodeándome en las últimas palpitaciones, el subió por mi cuerpo de nuevo y me besó, dándome a probar de mi misma. Era algo que acostumbraba a hacer, no sabía por qué, pero tampoco pensaba preguntarle. Intenté darle algo de lo que él me había ofrecido, pero desde que hice ademán de acercarme me agarró las manos y las colocó sobre mi cabeza, haciendo un gesto de negación.

-¿Por qué?—pregunté aún intentando recuperar el aire. El no respondió. Se estiró cuan largo era y alcanzó mis muñecas, besándolas y descendiendo por los antebrazos y brazos hasta llegar a mis hombros. Luego dedicó algún que otro mordisco y lametón a mi clavícula, ascendiendo por mi cuello y se detuvo en mi oreja. Atrapó el lóbulo con sus labios y susurró:

-Déjame manejar a mí la situación por esta vez.

Luego se separó y me miró a los ojos con súplica. Entonces supe que concentrarse en mi cuerpo le hacía no pensar en nada más, pero que si era él quien estaba a mi merced, su mente probablemente lo traicionaría. En otras circunstancias, esta situación hubiera resultado de lo más extasiante, pero sabiendo la causa, no podía disfrutarlo del mismo modo.

Asentí con la cabeza. El me besó con fuerza, rozando el límite entre la pasión y el dolor. Nunca lo había hecho con tanta furia, pero yo no me quedé atrás, ambos lo necesitábamos, ambos necesitábamos sentir la vida sin olvidar el dolor.

Rodeé sus caderas con mis piernas vaticinando el momento final de ese encuentro. Bastaba ya de juegos, lo sabía y él también.

Y entró en mí con auténtica firmeza. Yo me mordí el labio cuando enseguida sentí su siguiente acometida. No había porqué andarse con niñerías, no éramos unos principiantes, y necesitábamos algo más que una simple conexión. Yo acompañé el ritmo como pude y todo comenzó a girar y a nublarse. No había nada, no existía más que Minato, yo, y la unión de nuestros cuerpos, danzando juntos. Nada de fuera podía traspasar la barrera que formaban nuestros cuerpos pegados, piel con piel, boca con boca. Todo lo que me rodeaba era él, todo lo que sentía, saboreaba y olía era a él. En ningún momento dejó de tocarme o de besar allí donde sus labios alcanzaban y yo ya no sabía a qué prestarle más atención.

Minato gimió contra mi boca al poco tiempo y con una última estocada terminó. Yo lo secundé justo después. Se dejó caer sobre mi pecho soltando mis manos, con su cabeza sobre mi corazón sin salir todavía de mí y yo lo acuné. Poco a poco nuestras respiraciones se fueron apaciguando y el latido de nuestros corazones enlenteció. Luego levantó la cabeza y me miró. Y me dedicó esa mirada dulce que me arrebataba las entrañas desde que me rescató hace ya tantos años.

 _Tan apuesto…_

-¿En qué piensas?—me preguntó.

-En que como no salgas de ahí de una buena vez te violaré, datebanne—Conseguí arrancarle un amago de risa. Salió de mí tan rápido que el efecto succión me hizo soltar un gemido, por qué no decirlo, vergonzoso.

Minato me besó de nuevo con pasión si no renovada, bien cerca de estarlo.

Unos rayos de sol entraron por la ventana e iluminaron completamente la habitación. No me había dado tiempo a cerrarla en la noche. La luz le hacía brillar los ojos y me tenían completamente prendada. Sin embargo, él no estaba precisamente mirando los míos. Cuando dirigí la mirada hacia donde iba la suya, me di cuenta que uno de los rayos había caído justo sobre mis pechos. Fui corriendo a taparme con la sábana en un súbito ataque de vergüenza estúpida, pero él me detuvo.

-Nunca tengas que esconderte de nadie. Eres hermosa de pies a cabeza—me dijo con total seriedad.

Yo intenté jugársela.

-Insinúas, pues que no hay ningún problema en que salga a la calle desnuda—alcé una ceja.

El me sonrió radiante.

-Sabes bien a qué me refiero, pero hay ciertas partes hermosas de ti que me guardo para mí. Ya tengo a media aldea tras de ti, no la quiero entera—dijo mientras colocaba ambas manos sobre mis pechos tapándolos.

Solté una risa sarcástica.

-Claro, estoy hecha una rompecorazones, tebanne.

El se acercó pícaro a mis labios.

-Ni te imaginas cuanto—murmuró agarrando con su mano un mechón de mi pelo—mi preciado hilo rojo del destino-y lo besó.

Bueno, una cosa si era cierta, si pudiera ver mi cara en ese mismo instante, yo misma me habría colocado el apodo de tomate. Dattebanne.

.

.

.

Una hora después salimos de la cama y el mundo pareció caer de golpe sobre nosotros de nuevo. Minato volvió a parecer rendido y yo traté de mantenerme firme por los dos. Le dije que se fuera a bañar mientras yo preparaba el desayuno que estaba segura que ninguno de los dos iba a tocar esa mañana. Pero necesitaba mantenerme ocupada.

Mientras ponía un par de huevos a freír y preparaba dos bocadillos, me vino a la memoria una mañana días antes de la partida hacia el puente Kannabi. Había llevado a Minato y los niños el almuerzo con esos mismos bocadillos, para darles fuerzas con el entrenamiento. Recordé como discutí con Obito mientras Kakashi terminaba con su ración más la de su compañero, siendo regañado por Rin y un Minato pasando olímpicamente de todo y centrado solo en su comida. Recuerdo haber golpeado a Obito, haberle insultado y regañado. Recordaba como todo eso había dado igual y al final habíamos terminado echando unas risas. Él era así, alegre, espontáneo, travieso y obstinado, con un gran sentido de lealtad, como yo. Un auténtico caso perdido. También como yo. Mi favorito por ello. El muy cabezota me había prometido que volvería sin un rasguño—después de que yo lo amenazara con algo más que un puñetazo—y que traería de vuelta a todos sanos y salvo. Solo había cumplido esa parte de la promesa.

Me di cuenta de que estaba llorando cuando varias de mis lágrimas cayeron sobre el aceite de los huevos, haciéndolo saltar quemándome la mano. Pegué un brinco del susto y aparté la sartén del fuego para poder meter la mano bajo el grifo. Las lágrimas no se detenían mientras lo hacía.

-Idiota…-sollocé—Obito i-idiota… tebann…

Unos brazos me rodearon por detrás. Minato aún tenía la piel humedecida por el baño. Me apretó contra su pecho y cerró el grifo, que llevaba ya demasiado tiempo abierto. Me giró y me hizo enterrar la cara en su camisa, dándome permiso para estropeársela. Y rompí a llorar.

Yo no quería esto, desde un principio pensaba ser fuerte, demostrarle a Minato que tenía un hombro en el que apoyarse, no al revés. Él ya no lloraba. Parecía haber asumido la realidad. Ahora que lo tenía a salvo entre mis brazos, me tocaba a mí hacerlo.

-Tengo que ir a la torre Hokage. No lo fui a ver ayer, vine directamente para casa.

-Voy contigo—dije mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas a manotazos.

El negó con la cabeza.

-Quédate aquí y descansa. Pasaré a buscarte a media tarde.

-No voy a quedarme aquí. Solo conseguiría volverme loca.

-Cabezota.

-Eso ya lo sabías cuando te enamoraste de mí.

-Lo sé—me sonrió de lado, pero esa sonrisa no llegó a los ojos. Me besó con dulzura-¿Puedes entonces ir a ver a Rin y Kakashi al hospital?

Asentí.

-Y tú deberías venir conmigo. Tienen que revisarte, tebanne.

-Estoy bien, ya te encargaste tú de ello.

-Pero…

-Hazme caso Kushina. Me reuniré contigo más tarde en cuanto hable con el Hokage. Me tengo que ir, me están esperando.

Suspiré. Agarré su cara con mis manos y lo besé.

-Te quiero. Muchísimo.

-Y yo a ti.

Se bebió la taza de café que le había preparado y salió por la puerta mientras yo me disponía a hacer lo mismo.

.

.

.

Al llegar al hospital pregunté en recepción por las habitaciones de Rin y Kakashi y me mandaron a la cuarta planta. Cuando localicé la habitación toqué y la suave voz de Rin me dijo que entrara. No había llevado ni flores ni nada, no sabía si era apropiado dada la situación en la que nos encontrábamos y prefería quedar como maleducada a insensible. Rin estaba en la habitación más cercana a la puerta. Se encontraba sentada contra el respaldo mirándome con un amago de sonrisa triste. En la cama de al lado, Kakashi tumbado bocarriba y una gran venda alrededor de su ojo izquierdo, tenía la mirada perdida en la ventana.

Me senté en el borde de la cama de Rin que daba hacia la de Kakashi.

-¿Cómo estáis?

-Bien Kushina-san. No tardarán en darnos el alta—me dijo Rin. Rogaba porque la dulce sonrisa que tanto la caracterizaba volviera pronto a su rostro.

-¿Y tú Kakashi? ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Él no me respondió. No hizo ni siquiera un gesto de reconocimiento.

-Kakashi…-lo llamó Rin. El joven giró la cabeza mirando el techo y asintió. Apenas podía ver su expresión, pues la parte que daba a mi estaba cubierta.

-Tu ojo…-noté de inmediato que se tensaba y que Rin agachaba la cabeza con los ojos anegados en lágrimas-¿Qué…?

Rin me miró intentando contenerse.

-Obito le regaló su ojo, antes de…

 _Dios mío…_ tragué grande tratando de tranquilizarme para no recaer en el llanto de esa mañana.

Me levanté y me acerqué a Kakashi. Sabía que ese niño era el motivo por el cual Minato se había convertido en profesor y también sabía que su relación con Obito y Rin, aunque él no quisiera reconocerlo, le había cambiado la vida para siempre. Había perdido a su padre de la peor manera y eso lo había trastocado drásticamente. Esperaba que esta pérdida no desencadenara en la misma situación. Él me miró momentáneamente y cuando vio que hacía ademán de agarrarle la mano, la apartó de forma brusca. Me quedé atónita ante tal forma de actuar, me había dolido en el alma, no entendía el porqué de ese gesto.

-Kushina-san—me llamó Rin como si supiera que la situación necesitaba un cambio- ¿Cómo se encuentra Minato-sensei?

-Eh… bien, ha ido a la torre Hokage nada más despertarse para informar, quedó en venir al terminar.

Noté que Kakashi volvía a tensarse y eso me preocupó. ¿Estaba enfadado con Minato? ¿Por eso se había negado a que yo lo tocara?

-Debería haber venido aquí directamente como hicimos los demás.

-Eso le dije yo, solo conseguí que me dejara aplicarle chacra para acelerar la curación.

-Estaba exhausto cuando llegamos. Él… cargó con nosotros todo el trayecto de vuelta.

Me llevé las manos a la boca cuando me di cuenta de lo que eso significaba. Minato había cargado con los dos kilómetros y kilómetros teniendo dos costillas casi rotas y al borde de la extenuación. No era solo el dolor físico, Minato había cargado con la culpa de su alumno caído en batalla al que había tenido que dejar atrás y había transportado sus dos camaradas hasta estar seguro de que los dejaba a buen recaudo. Luego había acudido directamente a mí sin preocuparse siquiera de sí mismo. Según me había comentado esa misma mañana, Obito había caído aplastado intentando salvar a Kakashi de una muerte segura cuando el techo se les derrumbó encima. Había muerto como un verdadero héroe luchando por lo que creía y por salvar a sus seres queridos. No pude siquiera imaginar el dolor de Minato al ver su cuerpo destrozado, sabiendo que no había llegado a tiempo a ayudarlos. No hacía falta ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que Kakashi se sentía culpable y que también estaba haciendo culpable a Minato por no acudir a tiempo. Eso sí que iba a ser un duro golpe para él. Solo esperaba que pronto Kakashi comprendiera que nadie debe culpa en ese tipo de situaciones, es un momento delicado donde se toman decisiones precipitadas y donde no siempre hay suerte de que la ayuda llegue a tiempo. Así de crueles son las guerras.

-Obito era un gran ninja. Eso lo ha demostrado con creces. Ha dado la vida por sus creencias y esa es la muerte más loable que puede pedir un ninja.

Rin agachó de nuevo la cabeza y Kakashi se giró de nuevo contra la ventana, sin embargo, vi que sus hombros temblaban ligeramente. Una vez Minato me dijo que Obito, a pesar de no ser el más prudente, talentoso o inteligente, era la piedra angular de su equipo, quien cuidaba que los lazos entre ellos estuvieran intactos y fuertes. Yo había sido testigo de eso al conocerlos y al haberles visto progresar con el tiempo ¿Qué sería de ellos ahora?

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Minato apareció y, nada más cruzar la puerta noté su nerviosismo. Rin lo observaba sin decir nada mientras este se acercaba y al llegar a ella le colocó la mano sobre la cabeza, para luego acercarla a él y abrazarla. Rin se aferró a su chaqueta de jounin y sollozó. Yo me mordí el labio impotente. Luego de que la joven se tranquilizara, él le secó las lágrimas y me miró. Supe que buscaba apoyo para enfrentarse a su otro alumno. Con tranquilidad se acercó a la otra camilla mientras yo le agarraba la mano a Rin.

-Kakashi—lo llamó Minato. El joven no hizo ademán por contestarle el llamado—Kakashi…-intentó de nuevo.

Minato le agarró un hombro y este se sacudió. Si a mí me causó impresión, no podía evitar imaginar lo que estaba sintiendo él. Entonces, lo agarró por ambos hombros y lo sacudió hasta conseguir que este lo mirara. Kakashi se resistió como pudo dentro de sus contusiones, pero Minato fue más rápido, lo envolvió con los brazos y lo aferró con fuerza para que no pudiera soltarse. El muchacho siguió resistiéndose hasta que las fuerzas le abandonaron y se apoyó sobre el pecho de mi marido. Entonces escuché el primer sollozo de Kakashi, quien se derrumbó como un niño pequeño, como no lo hizo al morir su padre y que fue el inicio de la larga lucha por devolverle la sonrisa y su fe en la relación con las personas.

No me había percatado que había dejado de respirar hasta ese momento, dejando escapar el aire de golpe. Rin a mi lado hacía lo mismo. De todos, ella era la que conocía a Obito desde hacía más tiempo y era la que peor lo estaba pasando, pues tenía que lidiar con la pérdida de un gran amigo y la lucha contra sí mismo de su otro compañero que parecía costarle asumir lo que había ocurrido. Mantener a Kakashi con los pies en el suelo iba a ser ahora trabajo de ella.

Poco después, Minato soltó a Kakashi y este me miró cabizbajo. Entendí que eso era como una disculpa por su parte. Asentí en señal de comprensión.

Minato les explicó brevemente que estaba todo preparado y que esa misma noche harían la ceremonia a los caídos. Lo más probable es que el alta se la dieran esa misma tarde, con lo cual no tendrían problemas si querían asistir. Ambos asintieron y Minato me agarró la mano para salir de allí. Nos despedimos con la promesa de vernos esa noche.

Una vez fuera de la habitación, lo abracé hasta casi ahogarlo. El momento no podía haber sido más tenso y su modo de actuar quizás había salvado a Kakashi de hundirse en la miseria.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-No lo sabía. Solo hice lo que tú hiciste conmigo. A veces basta con compartir un momento con alguien que nos entienda.

Yo le tomé la cara y lo miré.

-¿Estás bien?—el me agarró una mano y me la besó.

-Todo lo bien que se puede estar. Vamos a casa, va a ser un día muy largo.

.

.

.

Esa noche despedimos a Obito Uchiha y a los demás compañeros fallecidos en la misión en la oscuridad de la noche con un millar de velas encendidas en los alrededores y una oración que salió desde lo más profundo de nuestros corazones. Esa noche dijimos adiós a un verdadero amigo, un héroe, un ninja que con su determinación podría haber cambiado el mundo y que nos recordó que no importa cuan negras se puedan volver las cosas, siempre se puede seguir hacia adelante con una sonrisa y la mirada en alto si luchas con todas tus fuerzas por lo que deseas. Esa noche no derramamos una sola lágrima, allí sobre la tumba vacía de ese niño que había sido más valiente que cientos de hombres, nos prometimos que no volveríamos a encontrarnos en esa situación. La determinación de Obito Uchiha por sacrificarse por los demás recordó a Konoha la voluntad de fuego con la que se había fundado y de la cual se sentían tan orgullosos. Allí, sobre la piedra erguida en nombre de los caídos y cuyos nombres figuraban en ella, prometimos acabar con esa guerra que se había llevado la vida de tantos seres queridos.

Miré a Minato y el asintió comprendiendo exactamente como me sentía.

-Obito Uchiha, tu sacrificio no será en vano. Protegeremos el futuro-Todos a una, soltamos un grito favor de la vida.

.

.

.

 **Buenas!**

 **Es la primera vez que me atrevo con algo de Naruto, no pensé nunca llegar a escribir nada de ello, pero me da pena que Minato y Kushina tengan tan poco trato siendo para mí la pareja más hermosa de la historia. Por eso quiero tomar algunas escenas de la serie que podrían haberse extendido más y no lo hicieron, dándole un ligero toque persona sobre como me hubiera gustado vivirlo a mí. Otras simplemente serán cosas que a mi me hubiera gustado ver y no pudo ser, como este capítulo. No se cual será la extensión de estas escenas sueltas, supongo que hasta que pueda continuarlas y viendo un poco la aceptación que tenga.**

 **Espero que la disfruten!**

 **Besitos, Sele.**


	2. Hokage

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Capítulo 2: Hokage.**

-Creo que has heredado la voluntad de fuego. A alguien como tú se le puede confiar el futuro de la aldea y del mundo ninja. ¿Lo aceptas?

Las palabras de Sarutobi-sama entraron por los oídos de Minato con un poder similar a los chillidos de su esposa. Tan pronto como las asimiló, su corazón se llenó de pura dicha y tuvo que contenerse para no sonreír como un idiota y mantener la seriedad que el momento requería al ver que el segundo de sus sueños se hacía realidad.

\- Daré todo de mí para responder a su confianza.

-Había pensado en cederte el puesto en mejores condiciones.

-Estoy preparado.

Nada más decirlo, el tercer Hokage se levantó y se acercó a Minato, quien se puso de pie. Puso una mano en su hombro y sonrió.

-Sé que lo harás bien.

Minato asintió y sonrió por fin.

Caminando por la aldea de camino a su casa, los aldeanos lo saludaban con aprecio y le sonreían. Se le había considerado el héroe de la tercera gran guerra ninja, aunque él no creyera merecer ese título, especialmente cuando uno de sus preciados alumnos había caído en la batalla. La guerra había terminado, muchas habían sido las vidas que se había cobrado. Y luego estaba lo de Rin… Ese había sido el segundo gran golpe de su vida, dos de sus alumnos habían perdido la vida porque él no estaba ahí con ellos para ayudarlos y ese era un lastre con el que cargaba desde que se levantaba por la mañana hasta que se acostaba. También se cobraba alguna de sus noches.

Por otra parte estaba su tercer querido alumno, Kakashi. Temía que el incidente de Rin lo perturbara hasta el punto de que atentara contra su propia vida. ¿Qué clase de Hokage sería si permitiera que su último alumno muriera? Todo su equipo…

Sacudió la cabeza para intentar pensar en otra cosa. Pasaba demasiado tiempo lamentándose y ahora tenía la oportunidad de cambiar las cosas desde lo más alto. Eso quería pensar.

Observó a su aldea mientras caminaba, los puestos, las casas, la gente que trabajaba de sol a sol para poder sacar adelante a su familia. Gente que había perdido familiares en la guerra pero que no se dejaban hundir, sino que con cada nuevo día levantaban la cabeza a pesar del dolor para seguir adelante. Esa era la voluntad de fuego en la que tanto creía, que caracterizaba a su aldea y que moriría por proteger.

-Minato—lo llamaron por detrás.

Al darse la vuelta, vio a Fugaku Uchiha, acompañado por el pequeño Itachi que se agarraba a la pernera de su pantalón.

-Hola Fugaku—miró luego al pequeño azabache—hola a ti también Itachi.

El pequeño se separó de su padre e hizo una graciosa reverencia que a Minato se le hizo excesiva. Le devolvió el gesto con la cabeza.

-Tu hijo es muy formal para ser tan pequeño—comentó.

-El respeto es la base de todo, Minato.

Minato no pudo evitar recordar una época no tan lejana en el que las bromas pesadas de Fugaku y los gemelos Hyuga lo último que promulgaban era el respeto a los mayores. Bueno, Kushina también estaba en ese grupo, pero esa faceta en ella no había cambiado mucho.

-¿Vienes de ver al Hokage?

-Así es.

-Han estado muy inquietos por arriba últimamente, ¿alguna novedad?

Minato no sabía que decir, no tardarían en enterarse de su nombramiento, pero no estaba seguro de querer que se supiera todavía.

-Nada importante-sonrió.

Fugaku conocía bien esa sonrisa del Namikaze, sabía que ocultaba algo y si los rumores eran ciertos, muy probablemente tenía delante a su próximo dirigente. Se alegró por su excompañero de aventuras.

-Bueno, pues que tengas un buen día, tengo que regresar, Mikoto está esperando por esto-señaló una bolsa que tenía colgando de la mano. Ver a ese hombre haciendo los mandados de su mujer era sin duda señal de lo mucho que cambiaba a un hombre tener esposa.

-Igualmente—revolvió los cabellos del pequeño y taciturno Uchiha y siguió su camino hasta su casa.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su hogar, el delicioso olor a ramen recién cocinado le dio la bienvenida. Se acercó a la cocina, de donde procedía también la carismática pero dulce voz de su mujer tarareando una canción. Tenía el pelo recogido con una coleta alta, ropa cómoda y el delantal puesto. Removía la comida mientras balanceaba las caderas con gracia de un lado para otro, inmersa en una música que su mente reproducía. Esa estampa tan divertida como hogareña hizo que Minato se relajara completamente y soltara un suspiro sonriendo con cariño y placer.

Kushina lo escuchó y se dio la vuelta. Se sorprendió al verlo tan campante mirándola, sin haberlo sentido entrar.

-¿Qué haces ahí, dattebane? ¿Qué pasó con la reunión con el tercero?—preguntó acercándose a él sonriendo con picardía.

-Pues…

-¿A qué te reprendió? Vamos. Vamos, no le des importancia—sacudió el aire con la mano. Minato tosió para contener una sonrisa, su mujer definitivamente era la persona más impulsiva que había conocido nunca.

-Ya… no se trata de eso—se agarró el mentón con la mano para hacerse el interesante.

Kushina lo miró y lo señaló con el cucharón.

-Entonces, ¿qué dattebane?

Minato la miró y como si estuviera hablando del tiempo se señaló.

-Me propuso que fuera el cuarto Hokage.

Kushina cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, como si ya tuviera preparado su discurso de condolencias.

-Claro, claro, el cuarto Hokage, bueno tú…-entonces abrió los ojos de golpe, dándose realmente cuenta de lo que su marido acababa de decir-¿QUÉ DIGISTE?-gritó.

Minato sintió la tentación de taparse los oídos. Asintió.

-Que me propuso que fuera Hokage.

Durante unos segundos, Kushina lo miró como si le hubiera salido tres cabezas. Después cogió aire de golpe y su sonrisa fue tan grande que casi le dividía la cara en dos. De repente saltó sobre Minato, colgándose de su cuello.

-¡Felicidades, datebbanne!—chilló mientras movía las piernas con fuerza en el aire y un pobre Minato la agarraba por la cintura intentando no caer al suelo con ella encima.

-¡Oye, Oye, Oye!

Kushina saltó de nuevo y quedó de pie delante de él, mirándolo con ojos brillantes. Luego pareció recobrar un poco la compostura, inspiró para calmarse y se puso seria.

-Mucha suerte en tu nuevo trabajo.

Minato respondió con la misma seriedad militar.

-Gracias.

Entonces Kushina volvió a sonreír y comenzó a dar patadas y saltitos en el suelo como si de una niña pequeña se tratara. Agarró la cara de Minato y le plantó un fuerte beso en los labios, despertando mariposas en su estómago. Definitivamente no importa cuánto tiempo pasara, cada día se enamoraba un poco más de su mujer.

-¡Tenemos que celebrarlo!—gritó.

Minato sonrió enternecido por el entusiasmo demostraba. Kushina se dio la vuelta y se acercó al fogón para terminar con la cena.

-Prepara la mesa, abriremos una buena botella de Sake.

¿Alcohol? No eso sí que no.

Se acercó por detrás y estiró los brazos a ambos lados de su cintura, primero apagó el fogón, luego cogió el caldero y lo colocó sobre otro fogón frío. Kushina se dio la vuelta interrogante.

Minato apretó su cuerpo contra ella, acorralándola.

-Se me ocurren maneras mejores de celebrarlo—dijo acariciando la nariz de ella con la suya.

-P-pero se enfría…

-Que se enfríe—susurró de un modo que la hizo estremecer hasta la punta de los dedos.

Minato tentó sus labios primero con una caricia. Luego entrelazó los labios con los de ella en un beso casto. Giró la cabeza y repitió esa acción, haciendo que Kushina estirara el cuello para perseguirlo cuando se alejaba de ella. En una tercera acción, ella enrolló los brazos en su cuello y ya no lo dejó ir.

Minato enrolló sus manos en su cintura y la apretó contra él, mientras ella se ponía de puntillas intentando profundizar el beso. La lengua de ella chocó contra sus labios pidiéndole en silencio que abriera la boca. Él respondió gustoso. Su boca sabía a ramen, producto de que había estado probando el plato para comprobar el nivel de especias. Poco a poco, el beso creció en intensidad, sus lenguas se movían voraces y sus dientes chocaban cuando el gesto era demasiado rápido o demasiado intenso.

Con rapidez, agarró a su esposa por los glúteos, haciendo que ella brincara y enrollara sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él. Minato dio la vuelta hacia la mesa y la sentó en el borde, disfrutando de la íntima cercanía. Kushina llevó las manos al chaleco jounin y bajó la cremallera con tal entusiasmo que esta se atascó.

-M-mierda—masculló forzándola, hasta que la rompió.

-¡Kushina!—exclamó él al ver su mejor chaleco destrozado.

-Vas a ser Hokage, puedes pedir un cargamento solo para ti—se rio mientras se lo sacaba por los hombros. Minato esperaba no tener que empezar a pedir favores nada más llegar a su puesto.

De un jalón le sacó el delantal que usaba, así como la camiseta, dejándola en pantis y en sujetador. Kushina no se quedó atrás y le sacó la parte de arriba de su chándal azul. Minato la empujó contra la madera de la mesa, quedando sobre ella. Se separó de sus labios y dio un único pero húmedo beso en el centro de su pecho, mientras con agilidad le quitaba los pantis. Kushina arqueó la espalda al sentir los labios cálidos sobre su piel y gimió. Una vez despojada de todo menos su ropa interior, volvió a besarla en los labios, tiró de ella hacia sus caderas y volvió a levantarla a horcadas lejos de la mesa. Su intención era la de llevarla a la habitación, pero Kushina no se lo estaba poniendo fácil.

Con los talones, empujó los glúteos de Minato contra ella, haciendo que ambos sexos entraran bruscamente en contacto, al mismo tiempo que le clavaba las uñas en la espalda. Minato perdió el equilibrio y la estampó no muy suavemente contra la nevera. Ella gruñó apretándose más contra él, mordiéndole el cuello.

Apoyando el trasero de ella en una de sus rodillas para ayudarse, alzó la mano y liberó uno de sus pechos subiendo el sujetador, apoderándose de él y apretando el pezón entre dos dedos. Un sonido gutural que muchos tildarían de poco femenino, salió de la garganta de Kushina, avivando la llama dentro de Minato. Luego la mano fue sustituida con su boca y ella gritó.

Ella enredó sus dedos en sus mechones rubios y tiró de él para separarlo de su pecho. Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos y luego ella descendió lentamente para besar de nuevo sus labios, de un modo suave, con tanto amor que lo llenó de ternura. Con el mismo cuidado, la separó de la nevera y la llevó sin separar sus bocas hasta el cuarto que compartían.

La tumbó sobre las sábanas luego de quitar la colcha y acarició su cuerpo con devoción, como el tesoro que era toda ella para él. Kushina terminó de desvestirlo no sin cierta torpeza, propia de todas las sensaciones que despertaba ese hombre en su cuerpo. Minato estaba entretenido mordiendo sus pezones y acariciando en círculos su vientre, pero Kushina no se caracterizaba por ser precisamente una mujer paciente, así que enredó las piernas en la cintura de él y lo obligó a rodar, quedando ella sobre él.

Minato la observó con agradable sorpresa y un sonrojo coronando sus mejillas. Su mujer era definitivamente el espectáculo más bello de su vida, desde la primera vez que estuvieron juntos aprendió a venerar el cuerpo de la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos, hermosa por dentro y arrebatadora por fuera. No se cansaría jamás de verla sobre él, con sus hermosos y considerables senos apuntando en dos direcciones diferentes, su estómago marcado y sus piernas blancas envolviéndolo con posesión, su preciada cabellera roja ahora suelta cayendo como una cortina sobre él, creando un pequeño espacio íntimo y erótico a su alrededor. El rojo era sin duda el color que caracterizaba sus encuentros más íntimos, tenía la propiedad de despertar en Minato sus más primitivos instintos.

Él alzó una mano, acarició el pómulo de la joven y continuó por su oreja hasta enterrar los dedos en su pelo, para descender por uno de los mechones más cercanos a su cara. Cuando alcanzó las puntas, las agarró y se las llevó a los labios, donde aspiró su olor y depositó un beso cargado de tanto sentimiento que ella también sintió calor en sus mejillas. Agachó la cabeza y mordió ligeramente su labio inferior.

-No sabe cuánto lo quiero, Hokage-sama—sonrió con picardía. Minato sonrió y en respuesta arqueó sus caderas, haciendo que ella soltara el aire de golpe ante la sensación.

-No imagina cuanto la amo yo, esposa del Hokage—la besó suavemente-¿Seguro que no te molesta que yo sea Hokage? Al fin y al cabo, tú querías serlo.

Ella pareció meditarlo unos segundos. Luego le soltó una sonrisa marca "Kushina Uzumaki".

-¿Y quién dice que no lo sea?—se rozó contra él. Minato soltó una maldición muy impropia de él—Quien controla la cama del Hokage, controla al Hokage—y lo besó con furia, haciendo que toda posible respuesta del joven se esfumara como mismo la pensó. Solo quedó en él la vaga sensación de que debía darle la razón.

Y lo guió dentro de ella.

.

.

Media hora más tarde, ambos estaban sentados en la mesa comiendo ramen tibio. Kushina solo llevaba encima una de las camisetas de su marido y este solo había atinado a ponerse unos pantalones.

Con la boca llena de fideos, la joven señaló a su marido con el tenedor.

-Ahoga en feio, ¿pogué no guegiaf gue fagaga el fague?

Minato casi se atraganta por la risa.

-No está entre mis posibles talentos hablar "kochino", Kushina.

Ella lo miró mal y tragó su comida.

-Te doy un ryu por la gracia, ttebane. Digo que por qué no querías que sacara el sake.

Minato siguió comiendo como si nada.

-No sé por qué te ha dado esa sensación.

-¡Perfecto, ttebane!—dijo juntando las manos con alegría y se levantó camino a la nevera. Antes de que pudiera abrirla, la mano de Minato estaba presionando la puerta para impedírselo.

Kushina se cruzó de brazos y lo miró. Minato suspiró.

-No recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez-afirmó.

Colocó un dedo graciosamente sobre su labio inferior mientras pensaba.

-Si, recuerdo que estábamos todos reunidos, bebimos y luego volvimos a casa.

-Sí, estábamos todos reunidos, bebimos y tardamos una hora en llegar a casa a pesar de vivir a tres manzanas del local.

Ella lo miró incrédula. Luego agitó la mano quitándole importancia.

-No era para tanto, seguro que confundiste la hora dattebane.

-Kushina, sabes que yo y el alcohol no nos llevamos bien, apenas me bebí copa y media.

-Entonces… ¿Qué pasó?

Minato se lo pensó más de una vez antes de contarle a su esposa algo que pensó, se llevaría a la tumba. Al ver que ella no iba a desistir, suspiró.

-Para empezar, nada más salir del local fuiste a liarte a piña limpia con una pareja que iba a entrar a su vivienda solo porque en ese momento miraron para nosotros, decías que tanto ella como él me estaban comiendo con los ojos y te pusiste posesiva.

A ella se le calló la boca.

-Conseguí retenerte lo suficiente para que entraran corriendo, pero los aterraste tanto que no dudaron en mudarse a la otra punta de la aldea.

-Eso es mentira ttebane…

-Luego saliste corriendo hasta el parque que está cerca de la plaza y te subiste de pie a uno de los columpios.

-No es tan malo como…

-Te balanceaste hasta dar la vuelta entera al columpio, y no contenta con eso, cuando este paró, te pusiste a dar saltos sobre él hasta que rompiste una de las cadenas y caíste al suelo de morros.

-Por eso me dolía tanto la nariz al día siguiente…

-Pero eso no fue lo peor—le dijo con cara de espanto.

Kushina se asustó.

-¿Q-qué fue lo que hice, dattebane?

-Estaba intentando levantarte del piso y en ese momento apareció un miembro del clan Inuzuka con su perro ninja, este se acercó a olerte y…

-¿Y?

Minato se llevó las manos a la cara completamente rojo.

-Dijiste "Minato, te estás dejando crecer demasiado el pelo, pero melenudo y todo te quiero".

Kushina suspiró aliviada.

-Eso está bien ¿no?

-Lo besaste.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Al perro. Literalmente morreaste al perro. He de decir que por la forma en que lo hiciste casi sentí celos.

Kushina se quedó de piedra, prácticamente podía oír la aulaga y el viento en el interior de su cabeza. Justo como se quedaron él, el perro y el dueño cuando aquello pasó. Minato sabía que no era plato de buen gusto contarle eso ahora. Él mismo no había vuelto a besarla hasta asegurarse de que se había desinfectado la boca mínimo cinco veces y aun así tuvo sus reparos.

Levantó una mano delante de ella y la sacudió. Ella no reaccionaba.

-Kushina…

Su esposa despertó, y como un borrón rojo y veloz la vio correr hasta el fregadero, abrió el grifo y metió la boca debajo de este, enjuagándose y escupiendo como si su alma dependiera de ello.

-Emm Kushina, por mucho que te enjuagues ahora no merece la pena.

Cinco minutos después, cerró el grifo y cogió aire. Luego lo miró y lo señaló acusadoramente, pero volvió a bajar la mano sin decir nada. Se acercó a la nevera, sacó la botella de sake y se la tendió a su marido.

-Deshazte de eso.

Minato cogió la botella y se la llevo de allí sin rechistar, dejándola en un armario cerca de la entrara para llevársela al día siguiente y ver a quién se la regalaba. Pensó enseguida en Tsunade.

Al volver se encontró a su esposa sentada en la silla con la frente apoyada sobre la mesa.

-Soy lo peor.

Minato sonrió con burla.

-Tienes tus momentos.

Ella gruñó pero no levantó la cabeza. Al rato suspiró y giró la cara lo justo para mirarlo de reojo.

-Definitivamente tienes un problema.

-¿Yo?—preguntó Minato sorprendido.

Asintió.

-Para que te guste alguien como yo, definitivamente tiene que haber algo mal en tu cabeza, ttebane.

Minato rio discretamente. Se acercó a ella y le besó la frente con cariño.

-Es posible—comentó y Kushina frunció el ceño—pero me despierto cada mañana sabiendo que la vida nunca será aburrida a tu lado—comentó sonriéndole. Ella lo miró con adoración y se levantó para lanzarse a abrazarlo por el cuello.

-Minato.

-Dime.

-Gracias por fijarte en mí—dijo levantando la cabeza para mirarlo con un adorable sonrojo tiñendo sus mejillas. La mano de Minato picaba por acariciarla y no le negó el capricho.

-Gracias a ti por aceptarme.

Kushina rio.

-Mi lindo afeminado—le devolvió la caricia.

Él bajó su otra mano y le dio un leve apretón en el trasero a lo que ella saltó.

-No tan afeminado—comentó con una sonrisa traviesa que solo en contadas ocasiones Kushina podía disfrutar. Al fin y al cabo su marido era todo lo políticamente correcto que no era ella.

.

.

Él día del nombramiento como Hokage de Minato, en la casa se respiraba un ambiente frenético. Kushina corría de un lado para otro buscando algo de suma importancia.

-No puedo creer que lo haya perdido dentro de casa, dattebane. ¡Y justo en un día como hoy!

Minato no tardaría en aparecer por allí para buscarla y ella no tenía la posesión más importante del día… ¡la capa de su marido!

-¡Por Kami! ¡¿Dónde demonios la dejé ttebane?!

La había sacado esa misma mañana para plancharla y tenerla lista para salir nada más su marido llegara. Apenas le quedaban cinco minutos y había puesto la casa de patas arriba, ella misma era un desaliño con piernas, había metido la cabeza en tantos armarios buscando que no había mechón que estuviera bien colocado. No le faltaba más que llorar. Y últimamente tenía más ganas que de costumbre…

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH!—gritó desesperada.

Escuchó la llave de la puerta girar y vio entrar a un Minato asustado, quien empezó a mirar a todas partes alerta por si su mujer estaba en peligro. Al ver que no había más fuerza peligrosa presente que su propia mujer, se relajó.

-¿Qué ocurre Kushina?

-No encuentro la capa…-sollozó llevándose las manos a los ojos.

Al verla tan alterada, Minato se acercó y la apretó contra su pecho. Metió suavemente los dedos en su pelo y lo peino por encima, gesto que a ella le resultaba muy relajante.

-No pasa nada Kushina, ya la encontraremos. No me van a dejar de nombrar por no tenerla puesta. Creo.

-La he buscado por todas partes, pero no aparece—gimió.

Para Kushina esa capa era importante. Se había negado y había discutido a grito limpio con Sandaime-sama para evitar que su marido llevara el típico "batilongo" como ella lo llamaba que usaban todos los kages. Para ella, su marido era demasiado joven y guapo como para ocultarse tras toda esa ropa, además de ser muy poco cómodo y práctico. Al final, había llegado a un acuerdo con el tercero: si ella conseguía hacer una capa a su gusto que fuera digna de ser llevada por un kage, él permitiría a Minato usarla. El resultado había sido realmente satisfactorio para ambos bandos, nada más que decir que Minato fue el que más impresionado quedó con el diseño; una capa de manga corta y hasta las rodillas, con apertura delantera, las letras del hokage elegantemente grabadas en la espalda con un diseño en llamas rojas en el bajo de la capa.

Lo que Kushina no sabía era que Minato había suspirado de alivio al verla. Sabía que si su esposa hacía algo vergonzoso y sandaime lo aprobaba, él se vería obligado a llevarla, ya que jamás heriría sus sentimientos.

Luego todos eran más que felices con la capa desaparecida.

-¿Qué otras cosas has hecho esta mañana?—preguntó el rubio.

-Limpiar un poco el polvo, cambiar las sábanas y hacer la cama. Llevo mucho rato buscándola—murmuró.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Minato desapareció de los brazos de Kushina y a los pocos segundos regresó con una prenda blanca sobre el brazo.

-¡¿Dónde la encontraste?!—se acercó ella más que sorprendida a la capa para corroborar que estuviera en perfectas condiciones.

-Arriba en el tejado junto con las sábanas—comentó tan campante.

Ella se lo quedó mirando con los ojos como platos.

-¿La tendí?

Asintió.

Los ojos de Kushina se humedecieron, una mezcla entre alivio y rabia.

-Lo siento, ttenane—hipó—no sé qué me pasa.

Minato la besó en la mejilla y le sonrió.

-Estás estresada, es normal. Todos colapsamos de vez en cuando. Anda, ve a cambiarte.

-¿Eh?—Dijo Kushina extrañada. Estaba vestida como era habitual, con sus ropas de paisana, lo único era intentar arreglar su cabello.

-Tienes que ponerte tu uniforme jounin, vas a acompañarme en el palco junto con los demás como representante del clan Uzumaki, además de tu condición de jinchuriki de Konoha, pero sobre todo como mi esposa y la mujer con la que quiero compartir este gran sueño.

Kushina se quedó mirándolo sorprendida y luego enternecida. Tanto que esta vez sí se le escapó una lagrima. Se la secó con rapidez y asintió con una sonrisa que habría iluminado hasta el océano más oscuro.

No tardó ni dos minutos en cambiarse y en hacerse una coleta rápida.

-Mierda, vamos a llegar tarde, ttebane.

Minato apretó la banda con el símbolo de Konoha que colgaba precariamente sobre la frente de su esposa. Agarró su mano y sonrió.

-¿Desde cuándo he sido yo impuntual?—comentó. Luego, haciendo honor a su apodo de rayo amarillo, desaparecieron.

.

.

Fue una ceremonia radiante. Minato brillaba más que nunca, su sonrisa era serena, solemne, pero quienes lo conocían bien sabían que estaba conteniendo detrás una muchísimo más grande. El paso del sombrero entre kages se realizó con la mayor brevedad y los ojos ocultos bajo el sombrero de Minato hicieron que el corazón de Kushina se hinchara de puro orgullo.

-Cuento contigo, Hokage—dijo Sarutobi-sama, que cedía su puesto por fin después de tantos años.

-Empeño mi vida—dijo Minato con solemnidad. Kushina notó en su tono que tenía un nudo en la garganta, conteniendo la emoción. Sintió ganas de llorar.

Alzó un momento la vista solo para verla a ella y esa simple mirada significó todo para ambos.

Entonces Minato se dio la vuelta y se asomó al borde del tejado de la torre del hokage como el nuevo Cuarto Hokage. Una gran ovación estalló entre los presentes, la gran mayoría conocía de las hazañas de Minato, otros, amigos y conocidos, velaban por él sabiendo que haría un gran trabajo. Kushina vio a través de la capa como sus hombros se hundían un poco, suspirando para tranquilizarse. Luego se llevó la mano al sombrero y se lo quitó, ofreciéndoselo a la aldea como muestra de sumisión, dando a entender que estaba por y para ellos. Eso provocó que la bulla subiera de tono, cosa que ya casi parecía imposible.

Fue un momento mágico para todos, pero en especial para esa pareja, quienes veían como poco a poco, granito a granito, iban consiguiendo todo cuanto habían deseado en la vida, por lo que tanto habían luchado...

Un nuevo viento soplaba ese día en Konoha, uno que prometía paz y prosperidad para una aldea que aun estaba recuperándose de los estragos de la guerra.

Tras la ceremonia, todos los presentes sobre la torre iban a pasar a la sala principal de juntas para llevar a cabo un refrigerio con el que celebrar el nombramiento. Cuando Kushina se disponía a entrar a la sala, fue detenida súbitamente cuando una mano la agarró y tiró de ella hacia el pasillo contiguo. Entonces se vio envuelta en un par de brazos cálidos y un delicioso olor a hogar.

-Muchas felicidades Yondaime Hokage-sama—comentó.

Minato se separó y la miró. Acarició su mejilla con ternura.

-Soy lo que soy por ti, gracias a ti. Me has hecho el hombre que soy Kushina, todo te lo debo a ti.

Kushina agarró su cara y lo atrajo para besarlo dulcemente en los labios. Él respondió con ansias, con un jadeo de placer.

-Yo puedo decir lo mismo—sonrió cuando se separaron.

-¿Acabas de ser nombrado Hokage y ya te estás escaqueando de tus deberes, Minato?—comentó Fugaku Uchiha, quién como líder de su clan había estado presente en todo momento. Detrás pasaban los gemelos Hyuga quienes los miraron con cara de pocos amigos.

La pareja se sonrojó.

-Vete a cebarte un rato Fubaka, así la pobre de tu mujer descansa un día de hacerte de comer que no eres capaz ni de freírte un huevo, ttebane—dijo Kushina mordaz.

-Bueno, tengo un par de recetas de sopa de TOMATE que…

Kushina hubiera saltado sobre él si Minato no la detiene. Fugaku se echó a reír burlón y se metió en la sala.

-No parara nunca de molestarme—comentó Kushina.

-Algunas cosas nunca cambian—sonrió Minato mirándola.

Ella sabía muy bien a que se refería, por lo que hizo palanca de su dedo índice sobre el pulgar y golpeó la frente de Minato. Este se quejó y ella aprovechó que se llevó la mano a la zona para escaparse a la sala. El recién nombrado Hokage negó con la cabeza. Daba gracias porque algunas cosas no cambiaran nunca. Aunque dolieran.

.

.

Ya era de noche cuando la pareja abandonó el lugar de trabajo del Hokage. Al ser este el anfitrión, debía ser el último en marcharse y hubieron par de invitados extras que se quedaron bebiendo un rato más de la cuenta. Minato no podía evitar a veces sentir vergüenza ajena para con su maestro, especialmente cuando Tsunade estaba cerca. Al final fue el temperamento implacable de Kushina quien les salvó la noche, sorprendiendo incluso a la rubia Sanin con la que podía competir a tozuda. Minato no tenía duda alguna de que si Kushina hubiera sido nombrada Hokage, enfilaría a su gusto las cinco naciones ninjas, pues no había nadie capaz de llevarle la contraria saliendo ileso. NADIE.

Minato llevaba la capa de Hokage colgando de un brazo y con la otra mano sostenía la de Kushina mientras caminaban por las calles totalmente desiertas y en silencio. Habían tenido una conversación bastante amena durante todo el trayecto, comentando los detalles del día.

-¡Oye, Minato!—dijo ella dando saltitos de emoción.

Él parecía estar dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera. Su dicha era enorme y deseaba con toda su alma hacerla dichosa a ella también.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Ahora que eres Hokage… ¡espero que me des misiones de rango S más a menudo, dattebane!—comentó.

Minato paró en seco y la miró boquiabierto. Naturalmente era consciente de que Kushina era ninja, y que no hay mayor prestigio ni deseo para un ninja que ser considerado adecuado para realizar misiones de rango S. Sin embargo, no se le había pasado por la cabeza que ahora era el quien programaba las misiones y el que, por ende, le daría las misiones a su esposa.

Sin decir nada, retomó el camino, dejando a Kushina con la palabra en la boca.

-¡Minato Namikaze! No pretenderás dejarme fuera de esas misiones, ¿verdad?—el tono que usó le heló la sangre al rayo amarillo de Konoha, héroe de la tercera gran guerra ninja, ahora cuarto Hokage, como no había sido capaz de hacerlo ningún enemigo.

-N-no—murmuró el joven Kage apretando los dientes.

Kushina se adelantó y se colocó delante de él, impidiéndole el paso. Su expresión era seria.

-No puedes hacer eso Minato. Es mi trabajo y es lo que soy.

Él asintió. Dando a entender que la conversación terminaba allí. Kushina suspiró exasperada.

-¡Minato!

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora Kushina—la agarró de la mano y tiró suavemente de ella. Ya estaban cerca de casa.

Ella no volvió a abrir la boca, pero se soltó de un tirón y decidió caminar detrás de él, mirando tan fijamente la nuca del joven que esté parecía sentir que le clavaban con un alfiler. Al entrar en casa, la cosa no mejoró. Kushina se encerró en la habitación, dejándolo a él sin posibilidad de cambiarse de ropa y mucho menos de dormir junto a ella.

No. No quería terminar el día de su nombramiento de esa manera. Tocó suavemente la puerta.

-Kushina, abre.

Al ver que no había respuesta volvió a probar.

-Kushina, abre por favor.

Silencio.

-¡Abre de una vez, no seas niña!

Minato sintió que el pestillo de la puerta era girado. Sin embargo, cuando vio la puerta abrirse sintió como se estrellaba una almohada en su cara. Luego se volvió a cerrar.

Suspiró. Apoyó la cabeza contra la puerta y decidió que la única manera de solucionar eso era hablar con sinceridad, a pesar de que era un tema que no le gustaba tocar.

-Sé que eres una ninja competente, Kushina. Sé que eres fuerte, que tienes un poder enorme y que eres capaz de cualquier cosa, a pesar de tus prontos y de que puedes llegar a ser muy despistada e irascible… no, voy mal por ahí—respiró hondo e intentó ordenar sus pensamientos—lo que quiero decir, Kushina, es que siendo jounin o ANBU sufría cada vez que te ibas de misión, más aún si eran de rango A o S. Temía que te hicieran daño o que te mataran, cada nueva misión era un sinvivir, y si yo también me encontraba de misión, no terminaba de centrarme si no te sabía a salvo en casa. De hecho Sandaime intentaba por todos los medios que no coincidiéramos mucho, aunque en plena guerra eso era casi imposible. Imagina lo que es para mí no solo sentir eso, sino también saber que soy yo quien te está enviando al peligro, quien puede ser el culpable de que llegues malherida o de que nunca más regreses. No podría vivir con eso—También estaba el hecho de que ella al ser Jinchuriki era un premio más que adecuado para las demás naciones, lo que lo hacía más peligroso. Pero ese era un tema tabú cuando se ponía en tela de juicio su capacidad como ninja, y ya estaba tanteando terreno pantanoso.

A los pocos segundos, notó que la puerta volvía a abrirse y se apartó un poco, esperando otro golpe de almohada. Sin embargo, solo apareció ella, ya con el camisón de dormir puesto y con una mirada que parecía traspasarlo.

-Yo también temía por tu vida cuando salías de misión. Me sentí morir cuando supe que había bajas en la misión hacia el puente Kannabi, pensé que no te volvería a ver. Ser ninjas implica jugarte la vida con cada misión, nuestra virtud es saber trabajar en equipo y ser los mejores en nuestro trabajo para evitar las bajas, a pesar de que a veces sean inevitables. No puedes mantenerme alejada de aquello que me da la vida igual que yo no puedo alejarte de tu sueño de ser Hokage con todos los peligros que ello conlleva. Me casé contigo sabiendo eso y tú también.

Minato suspiró derrotado. Sabía que su esposa tenía la razón, pero no podía evitar sentirse un poco irracional frente a eso. Igual que sabía que nunca sería capaz de ganarle una discusión.

-Tengo que trabajar en ello.

Kushina se llevó un dedo a los labios pensativa.

-Míralo de esta forma, siendo Hokage, si algo anda mal serás el primero en enterarte y podrás venir en mi ayuda mucho más rápido que si solo siguieras siendo jounin, ttebane—comentó.

El rubio la miró y sonrió de lado, medio escéptico, medio dándole la razón.

-Sí definitivamente eso sería de gran ayuda.

-¿Ves? Todo solucionado. Por cierto, quiero mi primera misión para esta semana, tengo par de cosillas pendientes para mañana y pasado, pero luego puedes elegir el día que quieras, aunque preferiría que fuera lo más corta posible, la semana que viene tengo que ir a recoger….-decía numerando con los dedos mientras volvía a entrar en el dormitorio como si nada hubiera pasado, dejando la puerta abierta como señal de que estaba perdonado. Y también como señal de que no iba a admitir nuevamente una réplica.

Dicho y hecho, cinco días después Kushina le daba a su marido un beso de despedida en la puerta de la aldea, preparada con su "demasiado competente equipo" palabras puestas por ella. No andaba mal encaminada, si tenía que enviarla de misión, la mandaría con su más potente arsenal. Con una alegría infantil pintada en la cara, le dijo adiós con la mano y se fue, dejando al recién estrenado Hokage solo con sus nervios y la sensación de que esa noche le iba a costar pegar ojo…

.

.

 **Bueenaaas!**

 **He aquí nuevo capítulo, como ven me basé en uno de los capítulos de relleno de Kakashi en el que contaba esta parte de la historia y quería darle un toque más hogareño al asunto (O/O)**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, trataré de tardar menos para el siguiente. !Gracias por el apoyo en el capítulo anterior!**

 **¿Review?**

 **Besitos, Sele.**


End file.
